


Lost Wager

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphelios is a sarcastic tease, Come Sharing, Ficlet, It's oddly fluffy for smut, Light Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sett likes that about him, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Due to losing his wager, Aphelios paid his end to The Boss with his body.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Lost Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I did from the first SettPhel discord.

Aphelios groaned and grunted from his bedpartner's thick cock. The girthy organ was still a massive undertaking that tested the limits of his body even with generous prep work.

It had been the night after he lost his match by the Boss of Navori's hands. As a bold play on Sett's physical attraction on him, he wagered his body to be Sett's plaything for a week, in exchange for info on known Solari agents in Ionia. Aphelios nearly won as well if his mind didn't falter to the action of severely maiming Sett and the other man taking the sudden opening to knock him unconscious. It was a great loss on Aphelios’ part, but he would be lying if he didn't enjoy this.

"It's good you're being so vocal about this." Sett teased, pressing up against Aphelios’ back, "I didn't like you being so quiet during our match."

"Hnn, it wasn't up for me to decide." Aphelios argued, only to grunt from the filling thrusts. "I don't like killing indiscriminately, and it cost me."

Sett chuckled, running a tongue by Aphelios' ear and kissing the lobe, "You really had me on the edge of death there." He trailed to his right shoulder to place a kiss there. "You looked sexy with that killing intent." Sett angled his thrusts to find his partner's sweet spot, causing Aphelios to groan helplessly. "Mmm, but I'll say having you being so needy for me is sexier." Sett then seized Aphelios' cock and teased the sensitive head.

Aphelios felt even more flushed, "So greedy...of you...b-boss." the last word meant to be sarcastic but ended up strained.

Being equally heated, Sett lowered both of them for Aphelios to rest his forearms on the bed while Sett loomed over behind. The red head ran his other hand on Aphelios’ thigh, “Who wouldn’t indulge with someone as alluring as you?”

Aphelios answered with a sigh which only made Sett more amused, he placed playful nips wherever he could while both men sighed and grunted at their rigorous coupling.

Everything felt too much for Aphelios, sensations dulled by the Noctum coming up tenfold and threatening to make him tear up. His body craving for so much more.

By the feel of it, Sett knew his partner was getting close and fucked as hard as he could to help finish, “Don’t hold back...on my account.”

Soon enough, Aphelios came onto Sett's hand, with the Lunari clenching hard and practically milked the half-Vastayan's release, flooding a good load of cum inside him some moments later.

After a pause, Sett eased himself from Aphelios' slightly gaping hole and raised his cum stained hand to the other. "Be a sweetheart and lap up your mess."

Aphelios flushed at the endearment but didn't retort. He propped to his back and held the wrist, dragging his tongue at the forehand before taking each individual finger in his mouth, lapping every drop and sticking it out for Sett to see his mess.

Sett smirked, "You saucy ass." He went down and deeply kissed Aphelios in response, both getting a sinful taste of the latter's slightly bitter release in each other’s mouth, a shared trail of saliva lingered before they part.

Both settled on the bed to take a breather. Sett being affectionate in the afterglow propped to the side and held Aphelios close, “You’re too tempting for your own good Phel.” he stated.

Aphelios closed his eyes and sighed, “We’ll see if you grow bored of me after the week is even over.”

Sett scoffed, feeling generous on another wager, “Wanna bet the Solari info over it?” He met Aphelios’ interested yet skeptical gaze. “If I complain even once of being bored of having you, you get all the info plus an extra favor from me on that day."

"...And if I somehow keep your attention?" Aphelios muttered, a hopeful undertone betraying his practiced indifference.

Sett caught the inflection and oddly made him happy, "Well if I don’t get bored, you have to visit me for a few days every couple months for a year to have our fun.” Sett pulled the other man closer, “Who knows, I might loosen my tongue a bit even if you lose.”

Aphelios didn’t pull away and even settled more in, “You’re not interested in getting me to fight for you?” he asked.

Sett shrugged, “Doesn’t seem like your thing, and it wouldn’t be entertaining when you’re reluctant about it. Plus your business with Targon already takes a lot with you. So...” he breathed in the scent of the other’s neck and kissed it, “is this bet a deal or what?”

Deciding the conditions weren't too bad in either case, Aphelios smiled a bit, “Would you like to kiss on it?” he decided to tease. He felt the half-Vastayan's smirk against his neck before Sett hovered close to his lips.

"You must love losing bets if you keep at it like this." Sett mused before kissing Aphelios to seal their deal.


End file.
